The Wrath of the Dead (On Hold)
by SabrinaInventsMellmarkToast
Summary: When the Kanes and Jackson family thought the unrest of the Gods was over, Fate set ashes ablaze. Gaea & Apophis are defeated, but a story is never finished, right? There are always 'what ifs' & 'what happens nexts.' Little do these heroes know is, for the good of their worlds, they must join forces to stop Setne & other horrors awaiting them. But unity never brings good, right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Magic and Murder**_

**Let us start**with: _the ghost, the psychotic stalker, and Phoenix the demon queen_, shall we?

It all began on a crisp September night. The stars covered the mischievous evil of the night like a woven quilt. Each star twinkled, and glistened in whimsical manner. Suddenly, they loomed over the streets like hyenas of the outback, which is to say, is an unlikely reaction. They formed the silhouette of a Greek warrior; Heracles, to be precise.

The alignment then faded like the sparkling sands of the Sahara. The barrier of eeriness was interrupted by two teenage girls laughing gleefully. They walked across the pavement like they were infinitely in sync. As if they were two sisters.

The Fates loves to construct their own stories, though. They tamper with Time, and sets its fiery ashes to flames. And it had to start its Satanism, by meddling with the lives of these two young girls; Cindy Valdez, and Phoenix Black.

Cindy was a young and mischievous girl of fifteen. She lived in a rutty orphanage, and was raised by the rocks of hope. Which is to say, the tormenting of other superior children taught this girl strength and wits. Cindy had elegant locks of dark chocolate. They fell in graceful waves, and caressed the tan hues of her skin. Her eyes, were like sparkling vessels of an amber-y ecru, and always twinkled with life.

That was until Phoenix, a girl with gelled midnight black hair, and lifeless blue eyes, did something deceitful that night.

The two girls, who had been friends for all their lives, chuckled merrily. They laughed as if nothing had happened. The two had showered their friend, Erik, in silly string. Apparently though, the silly string had slid into his pants. With his little potty dance, he would've made _America's Best Dance Crew_ auditions with his _Cha-Cha Slide_ impersonation.

"I think we should convince Erik next time that there's a legit spider in his pants," Phoenix uttered, stifling another fake laugh. Cindy nodded in agreement, and bursted into a fit of giggles. "That would be a messy accident, like _Julian Smith_ and that _Mr. Tymn_ dude." Cindy deepened her voice. "Remember kiddies, _every_ old man is a pedophile!" They voiced their opinions of the YouTube sensation in unison, and grinned.

It was quite a pleasant evening, if you could say that. But Cindy Valdez was about to learn that she had to fear everything, including fear itself.

When they reached the crook of the street, things changed drastically. The silver lights, that absorbed any living flashes of the street's florescence, started flickering. The winds howled, and churned briskly. They splashed Cindy's cheeks with a deep scarlet blush, and suddenly caused her to feel scared of the night.

"Phoenix?" she shouted, but her friend had vanished. "PHOENIX!" Silence. Cindy started retreating backwards, when she heard someone, or something, inhale the air.

Okay, Cindy told herself. If _I don't get out of here, one: I will die, or two: I won't get to eat FOOD. This simply cannot happen!_

So, Cindy turned on her heel and ran like the wind.

Perspiration licked Cindy's clear skin in all the right places. Her face had paled, as if she'd seen a ghost. _Funny_, she thought she did.

The ghost of the man was rather devious, the man she saw. His arms and legs were abnormally skinny, and his drab skin seemed to cling to his ribcage, which caused the flesh to overexpose itself. His nose resembled that of a hawk, and his heavy lidded orbs had more of a charcoal color, than pristine. He looked truly demonic.

Each strand of his ebony hair was slicked back with a strong olive-oil. This made Cindy assume he substituted it for actual gel. This ghost was bound together with seven satiny pink strips of ribbon. And to be honest, smelt worse than _Axe_, which was saying something.

Cindy continued to run at a steady pace. Her breath quickened, and the scarlet plasma inside of her made her heartbeat speed up. Evil scheming hung in the air like wisps of smoke.

A pewter-streaked mist started to intensify, and strands of the water hit her face. Cindy darted away from the fiend.

Yet something told her that she wouldn't remain in Tallahassee, Florida, after this night.

The dark green rose thorns flowed through the wind, and the blood-red roses increased Cindy's paranoia. She trudged through the garden in silence, listening to the bottoms of her dingy boots hit the floor. Cindy gripped the hems and cuffs of her coal-dyed jacket, and watched her breath become clumps of snowy-whiteness.

Suddenly, something shuffled in the background. Cindy quaked madly. "Phoenix, _this isn't funny_!" she roared defiantely.

"_STOP IT_!"

The shadowy being, Phoenix, then revealed herself to Cindy. Phoenix began advancing towards Cindy slowly and steadily, a maniac smile coating her normally happy demeanor. "What?" Cindy questioned shakily. Tears of rage and annoyance streamed down her face. "What, Phoenix? What's going on? What is it? Could we just walk home? I'm scared."

Phoenix constricted her fingers around Cindy's throat, and tightened her grip on the poor girl's throat. "Setne!" Phoenix bellowed. "I've got her! _I've got her_!" Phoenix's azure orbs dilated and grew smaller, and she began cackling madly. Cindy grazed her white teeth against the skin of Phoenix's hollow arm, and bit down harshly. She kicked and thrashed, but none of it made a difference.

Phoenix was just too _abnormally_ strong. Cindy began sobbing. "_Let me go_! I thought we were friends!"

Blustery winds then started whipping around the females harshly. The chains of the air locked themselves around Cindy's petite form. Cindy knew it then. She was being consumed by this Setne character.

She was falling into the hands of madness. The night continued peacefully as Cindy fell into the depths of Gaea's tendrils. Then, in the blink of an eye, the girl's existence ceased to occur. She was gone, and no one would know how or why.

Phoenix grinned wickedly, when something plunged into her spinal cord, and punctured a few organs and her stomach in-general. The blade was swiftly removed from the villainess' body. Phoenix's titian scarlet kissed the metal of the knife gingerly.

Phoenix's murderess threw the dagger to the emerald grass, and kicked Phoenix's carcass harshly. The crackling of the bones echoed in this murderess' ears, but all she could do was scowl from the satisfaction.

"I'm too late!" she cursed, throwing her hands in the air, and kicking Phoenix's motionless body more. "I'm too _damn_ late!" But before she could flee from the area, and go to Starbucks to drown her grief in hot cocoa, two metal cuffs pressed her wrists. Her arms were then forced behind her back, and the meaty police officer squeezed her wrists harshly.

"Zineb Rashid, you are under arrest for the homicide of Phoenix Raven Black. You have a remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. You have the right to not answer questions at any time and request an attorney be present before any questioning continues. Do you understand these rights?"

Zineb nodded, yelling unpleasant cuss words at the air. "Why am I being arrested, Officer...McGee?," she started, hesitantly, still containing her hidden rage. "And more importantly, how exactly did you find out about _this scene_?"

Officer McGee, a hook-nosed, bald-man, flashed an evil smile. "Confessin', are we?" he interrogated. "This girl someone knew you were gonna kill her, tonight, Miss Rashid. She called 911 and then hung up cryin' and screamin'." It took all Zineb's self control to not murder this man as well.

Clever girl, this Black girl now. But before Officer McGee was about to shove her into the sapphire police car, Zineb yelled these words:

"Well then, but let me remind you of this. Phoenix Black has committed the murder of her darling friend, Cindy Valdez. And you can trial me all you want! But justice must be served!" She inhaled deeply.

"Leo Valdez's sister has vanished, Officer. And I doubt he will be pleased to discover this."

Yes, Leo Valdez would not be pleased to find out this information underneath calming circumstances. Although Gaea has been vanquished, as well as Apophis, black magic was _always_ in the air. As for the world of the Gods, which contained demigods and magicians, they were about to experience _**the true wrath of the dead**__. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Interrogation, Conviction, and Poison**_

_**Isabella Castellan, the aunt of Luke Castellan, entered the questioning booth, with chills racking her body like a common cold. **_

She closed the door behind her, and waited patiently for the click. She peered at the young Arabian girl with her almond-shaped cacao orbs, and expected a rebellious girl vibe to bounce off her hourglass frame.

What did she get out of one glance of Zineb Rashid, the murderer who killed Phoenix Black? _A rebellious girl vibe bouncing off her hourglass frame. _

Zineb seemed to be bored, as if she'd been arrested more than once. She had tired amber irises, that stared at Isabella with dullness, as if to say: _you're adding to my misery, you know. _Her skin a fair tan, with thin scars, stained with scarlet. A tattoo went around the diameter of her arm, slightly below her broad, right shoulder blade. She must've been either sixteen or seventeen for age, with straightened ebon strands, held in a high ponytail. The tips were stained with titian dyes, and reached the lower neck.

She turned to Isabella with a smug smile on her lips, and folded her palms across each other, looking extremely dainty. Her wrists were still cuffed, and the orange jumpsuit made Zineb _fit_ the rebellious girl stereotype.

Isabella reached into her trenchcoat, and using her creamy palms, she grasped a notepad and ballpoint pen. Zineb was fiddling with some chrome trinkets on the mahogany table, and began fidgeting from time to time.

Isabella took a seat, and readied her pen. "Hello, Zineb," she stated, flashing a sweet smile. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay hone? If you feel intimidated or fearful in a way, just let me know." Zineb crossed her hands over her chest, as if to force Isabella to take back that statement. Isabella shrugged nonchalantly, and cleared her throat.

"Where are you from, _originally_?" Isabella's honey-sweet voice started to interrogate.

"Al-Hamrah Makan, Egypt," Zineb answered with perfect Arabic. She began smirking.

Isabella reviewed her notes on her notepad, which were awfully messy, and scowled.

"Translate that for me, please."

"The Place of the Red Sands."

"That place doesn't exist, Miss Rashid."

Zineb chuckled, and stared at Isabella with clear amusement.

"It doesn't _anymore_. It was obliterated, with no survivors. I fled when I had the chance," she insisted.

Isabella frowned. _It wasn't in the job-description to deal with mental people. _Zineb grinned.

"I promise you that I'm _not _mental."

Isabella stared at her, with a horrific expression coating her beautiful face. _How in the world? It was almost as if she was..._

"Reading your mind? Yes, I am, Mrs. Castellan. I'm quite good at that, you know." Isabella's jaw dropped. "_Excuse me?" _she hollered.

Zineb flashed a toothy grin, but said nothing in return. "Please, continue with your _well prepared _interrogation." She even made a go-on gesture with her palm. _The nerve! _

"Very well, Miss Rashid. Describe your background for me please, as in your life before your parents' untimely deaths."

Zineb furrowed her eyebrows, and Isabella couldn't help but feel suspicious. Being part of the prosecution, she needed to know as much about her rival as possible, and Zineb's past was indeed dark and ominous. _How could an entire village be wiped out? _

"I don't recall much of it, to be honest. My father was a farmer. Yes, a farmer. In his spare time, he would search for artifacts, in return for money from archaeologists. Soon, he became entralled with his work. It was as if he was _one of them._"

Zineb licked her lips, and focused her enraged gaze on the table. She wasn't prepared for this, and Isabella couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"He came home with a red statue. I don't remember what I did that day, but I knew what my father had salvaged from his artifact hunting was dark, dark stuff. _Jebt' wahad al himar wa..._"

"English, please, Miss Rashid."

"Right. So, I snagged a donkey, or an _ass_ basically, and fled The Place of the Red Sands, and lived on the streets as low-class trash. _Satisfied?_"

Zineb looked like she was going to kill anyone who asked her another question.

"Miss Rashid, that isn't practical though. How could have you made a visa, and came to this country? Are you even a _legal_ citizen? Perhaps, if you have relatives to help you. But, this entire story, right here, is _fiction_ and-"

Zineb's calloused fingertips gripped the cuff of her jacket, and forced Isabella's face to meet her own.

"I am going to say this, and you are going to listen, _alright_? _No one _believes my story. _No one _ has actual, hard-copied _evidence _of my existence, yet I _am _real. _No one _knows why I murdered, but I did. You're a prosecutor trying to get me jailed for years, because you want _me _to tell _you _the version of _my story, you _want to hear."

Zineb flung Isabella back in her chair. She stared down the prosecutor with eyes of steel, and emitted low, angry growls. Her fists were clenched, and her pristine dentures were gritted. Zineb pounded her fist against the smooth wood, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly, they flitted open once more, and her ambers glowed slightly. Isabella began shaking.

"I will confess _one thing _to you, Castellan," she seethed. "I did _not _murder Cindy Valdez, alright? Phoenix Black and Khaemwaset might have. I don't know. But I will tell you this. I tried to _rescue _Cindy Valdez. And I certainly _don't _need pathetically dimwitted _mortals _like _you_, to remind me that _I FAILED AT DOING SO!_"

Inky black mists seeped through the room, and sparks started igniting in the various corners of the room. The inky black mists thickened the smoke, and caused Isabella to gasp for air.

"How-in-the-name-of-God-" Zineb then surpassed an amplified bellow. "_Castellan. Get the hell out of there!" _Isabella detected the fear in Zineb's voice, which was nothing like the girl her attacked a few moments ago.

Suddenly, the earth underneath Isabella crumbled up into itty-bitty pieces of mahogany, and she was consumed into an obscure voice of relentlessness.

Zineb bit her fist. _This is not your fault_, she told herself. _This is not one of those moments when your magic runs wild. This is Setne, just like it was in all those other cities, Zineb. _

But suddenly, a group of burly police officers, with expressionless faces clutched her forearms. Zineb struggled to break free, and began thrashing and fighting the guards.

_How the hell was she arrested again for bullshit she had _nothing _to do with? _

When she was forcefully shoved to the frosty wilderness outside the jail, she met two smoky pits someone called eyes.

"Detective Dalek," Zineb sneered. She'd encountered this man _several _times, all unpleasant. "Zineb, zineb, zineb," he tsk'd, his glossy coal hued hair falling before his eyes. "You will _never _change, my dear. But sadly, the odds of your conceitedly arrogant ways, are _not _in your favor."

He began chuckling. "Miss murdress, it is my _pleasure_ to preach to you, your fate. Zineb Rashid, you are to be trialed in the US Supreme Court, for the murder of: Jason Grace and his sister Thalia, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. Clarisse La Rue, and Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. Frank Zhang, Cindy Valdez, and Isabella Castellan. Phoenix Black, and Walt Stone. Mr. and Mrs. Faust, and that's about it. You are accused of premeditated murder, and will be brought to _justice_."

It seemed like he wanted to do everything to convict Zineb of her "crimes." Everything, _except _justice.

Dalek leaned in towards her ear. "And, _doll,_" he murmured. "The death penalty will teach you not to mess with the master. Admit it, Zineb. You're tired and weak. You cannot best me alone_. _Speaking of which, let me express something briefly. _No_ one bests Setne_, doll._"

_So Dalek is another illusion created by Prince Khaemwaset_, Zineb thought bitterly. _And he's using Dalek to set me up. _

She gaped at him, and continued snapping her fingers repeatedly. She pleaded to the Gods for a spark, or a flare. _Anything _to flee for good. But where to? _Everywhere _she went, people vanished.

_Tallahassee, Long Island, Brooklyn_. It was as if Setne had placed a tracking device inside her! People vanishedlike_ thin air. _

Before even devising a plot to disappear like the victims of this prince of magic, something pierced the flesh of her shoulder.

It was cool, with a frigid feel to it, and sharp. Blood spilled from the wound, but wasn't the normal amount of blood spilling for anyone.

It began gushing out like a waterfall. Zineb felt her throat to close-up. Her azure and violet veins seemed to clench and shrink. Her muscles tensed, and her body paled.

_Setne, _Zineb thought. _You bastard. _

She wasn't sedated like normal people were. The needle "Dalek," had pierced her skin with, poisoned Zineb's entire body. She was now asleep, for a while, but the _glamour, _or disguising spell, made it seem like she was awake, but silent.

The Fates were having a wonderful time, deciding the fate of this murdress, who murdered for the good of humanity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Revelations

**_A portly droplet of rain hit Leo's forearm, causing him to scowl. Rain sucked while riding a horse that shot into the atmosphere at like twenty miles an hour. Not to mention, he was with one of the most annoying half-bloods in the universe._**

Leo grasped the reins harshly, trying to stop the pegasus from the stables at Camp-Halfblood, from killing him and the other demigod he was riding with.

That was hard to do when a strand of hair was tickling his nose, and his arms were as stiff as ice.

"Crow, do you know where this freaking house _is_?" Leo asked irritatedly. But dude was listening to One Direction with no intention of helping Leo find the two-halfbloods who'd recently lost their mom. And yes, Crow listened to One Direction. He was _that _awful.

And Leo had to be paired up with this brunette bimbo, out of all the other halfbloods in this world.

Typical.

Crow's hair was tousled upwards slightly, and was a swarthy chocolate hue. He was lithe and lean, and rippled with muscles from his black V-neck. His eyes were a dark shade of gray, and his skin was pale. His right arm was adorned in several tattoos, yet he looked his age; fifteen. He definitely promoted the bad-boy look. Note: bad-boy meaning he was the equivalent to Justin Bieber.

"Shut up, you're short," Crow answered slyly, snapping Leo out of his thoughts.

_Two can play that game, you stupid pretty boy, _thought Leo evilly. Here goes.

"Well," Leo started, smiling mischievously, "You're the daughter of the Hulk and Tarzan, reincarnated to be 'bad ass' like Sasquatch, but idiotic and stupid like..a mortal in my math class. But, to be honest, he's_smarter_ than you, _and _hes a _blonde_ _and _he's _mortal._"

Leo grinned victoriously at Crow's enraged demeanor. "So," Leo began, with mock-kindness. "Where is this house exactly, _Crow_?" Crow shot Leo a look that read: _I will murder you in your sleep. _

"Descend," Crow then started urgently.

"It's the house thats kitchen is on fire."

Scarlett Castellan shook her head in disapproval, as she reached for the paint-red fire instinguisher. Felix, her twin brother, never excelled in the art of cooking pasta. It was quite embarrassing. For him, anyway.

She twisted a piece of her shortened yet massive crimson strands, to the side, and pinned it down with a bobby pin. Her bottom was caressed by the marble of the table she sat on, all while her twin looked fearful of the fire. Scarlett began chuckling.

Felix was skinny for his age, although he ate frequently and was always hungry. Strands of auburn fell before his face, and his jade orbs were wide with concentration. It was as if he was Santa Claus as a child, from those Christmas specials on television during the seasonal holidays. His skin was feathery, much like hers, and freckles littered the bridges of their noses like miniscule chocolate chips.

Scarlett's chestnut irises glistened with amusement, as Felix cursed profoundly. Fluffy clouds of pristine, from the instinguisher, roamed through the air freely. It seemed overexposed.

"Felix, I think that's a little _too _much-"

That was when they heard a hoarse cough in the living room.

"Scarlett, I'll get the pepper spray and-"

Scarlett surpassed a girlish scream.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. IT'S A BAT. IT'S A FREAKING MUTANT BAT. FELIX, WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

The bat had filthy teeth that seemed to glow a florescent yellow. Worms crawled in-between the crevices of its wrinkly and pasty skin. It's wings were smothered with sweat, and it's bald scalp had small achromic hairs on the top, like its legs which were sickly looking.

So, being Scarlett Castellan, whos mother has put rapists and serial killers in jail, she started flailing her arms around the atmosphere, and swearing profoundly.

_Using Felix's excellent choice of words, of course. _

Beady scarlet orbs gazed at Scarlett's petit form, and lunged at Felix. Scarlett swiftly searched through the mahogany drawers abruptly for a weapon of some sort.

Scarlett settled for a butter-knife, and a butcher's mallet. Felix, took what he had, which was a frying pan with burnt pasta, and the blade he used to chop up meatballs.

Felix and Scarlett Castellan, the orphaned duo who were _quite _intimidating-note the sarcasm.

Suddenly, Scarlett and Felix did the unexpected. Their frantic states froze in time, and the crevices of the tiled floors cracked in half. Fluorescent light seeped through the crevices, and transformed into raging winds and columns of pristine flames, and grasped the Fury by its wrists. It howled and writhed in pain, and hissed in its-well-fury.

The creature slowly descended into the levels of the unknown, and vanished like the blink of an eye.

Felix and Scarlett returned to their normal state, with panicked breaths, and erratic sobs.

Suddenly, two kids, one scrawny, resembling a mischievous elf, the other burly, and resembling those rebellious motorcycle bikers.

Felix raised the bright red pepper spray, and released the acidic liquid into the atmosphere.

"No, kid, wait!" yelled the Latino tinker.

"_ZEUS_!" shrieked the other, before madly scratching his eyelids with his fists.

Both began groaning in pain and bumping into various islands. Scarlett decided these kids weren't as intimidating as they thought. She leaped towards the sink, and filled a pitcher with icy water.

She and Felix then drug the teens into the roomy living room, and placed them on the honey-yellow couch.

When both had stopped screaming, Scarlett picked up the portly container, and splashed the faces of the infiltrators.

Both groaned, before screeching in unison:

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR_?"

Felix snorted. "Might I remind you that _you _broke into my house. So, after pepper-spraying your faces, it makes sense to show hospitality."

The taller boy frowned, but said nothing. The other one seemed to be snickering in the background, although he too was drenched in water.

"So, I don't mean to be rude but, um, who are you and why are you in my house?" Scarlett inquired nervously, as she twirled a portion of her hair with her pointer finger. "My mom isn't home yet, and I don't want to disrespect her by letting weird kidnappers into my house."

The taller dude grinned charmingly.

"My name is Crow, and the other annoying kid is Leo."

In seconds, that smile was reduced to a pathetic sigh.

"Also, I'm sorry to tell you this kid, but you're mom isn't coming back."

Leo grumbled curses that _certainly _wouldn't be example in the hearing distance of his mother.

"Chiron said he'd explain stuff, god Crow, how stupid can you get?"

Scarlett smirked. "Very, I assume. The kid doesn't even know my mom, and he's claiming she's not gonna be coming back."

Felix's facial muscles contorted into a devilish smile. "I agree with Leo. How stupid _can _you get?"

Crow scowled. "Im sorry, but that's the truth dude. You're mom's missing. Do you even know what happened today?"

"Yeah," Scarlett snapped harshly, directing the attention of the conversation to her and Crow only.

"My mom was interrogating the mass-murder Zineb Rashid, because she's the prosecution. Her job is to get Zineb in jail, 'cause my mom's the _prosecution_. I understand its an unfamiliar term to you, but that's what she's doing. Questioning that Zineb chic."

Crow groaned.

"Look kid, Zineb killed your mom, like she did to many people. She's getting the death penalty though. As for you and your bro Felix, well thats where me and Leo come in."

Scarlett shook her head, and unshed tears clouded her vision. She leaned on Felix's shoulder, and felt his saltwatery tears of rage and remorse kiss his cheeks, and her own.

Leo narrowed his eyes and gazed at the twins with absolute pity.

"A demigod's world is tough. Which is what you are, part mortal, part god. Me and Crow are going to take you to a safe place where people like us stay, but it'll depend on your descendance. If you're dad's Roman, you'll go to Roman camp-"

"Camp?" inquired the twins at the same time. "_What_?"

"Look, it's a lot of confusing shizz that you watch a movie about, with popcorn and soda, oh my god, _soda. _But yeah, Crow put me on the spot and I can't really describe stuff like that. You're a half-blood, and we know this because your mom called our services earlier, and want you to be safe."

Suddenly, a rainbow-y mist shimmered and rippled through the thinning ozone, and a robotic voice murmured:

"_One drachma, please_."

Scarlett and Felix decided that their lives would be extremely weird and grueling, just by hearing that voice.

Leo scowled, and searced through his pockets for a drachma.

"Crow, it's gotta be camp. But I'm all out of spare change. Could you _please_ be nice for once and deposit one into the mist-"

Crow grinned mischievously, and began chuckling. "Need to keep up with my reputation at camp, don't I?"

Leo narrowed his eyes at the conceited, arrogant, yet ruggedly handsome male.

He snapped his middle finger and thumb together, and flames danced amongst tips of his fingertips.

Scarlett and Felix's eyes dilated in pure horror. You would've thought Leo killed a puppy with the expression they had dripping from their faces.

"Put the freaking coin into the mist, or you'll be a shish-_crow_-bob," Leo snarled.

Crow raised his arms in the air defensively. "Alright, no need to freak, _Freako_."

_HAHAHAHA. You're funny._

Crow did a mock-basketball dunk with the coin, which seeped into the smoke immediately. The image flickered, and a girl's face was formed by the mist.

The girl was drop-dead gorgeous. She had tannish skin, drenched in swear, and chocolate brown hair that was messily choppy, with two strands of it braided, and falling before her clammy forehead. Her eyes were like the diamonds of kaleidoscopes, that were never a definite color, and seemed to resemble that of a tomboy.

Her expression seemed panic.

"Leo! You need to come to camp, _like_ _now,_" she stated abruptly_. _"Ello, gorgeous," added Crow flirtatiously_. _

"Piper, I'm kind of busy thinking about ways to chop of Crow's head," hissed Leo.

"But Leo, you don't understand!" the girl Scarlett and Felix assumed was Piper, cried.

"Chiron's found out something about your family! You have a twin!" she murmured exasperatedly. "And that's not all!"

Leo stiffened, and stared at Piper blankly. "What?" he questioned, his voice small.

"Chiron has invited that mass-murderer, Zineb Rashid, into camp. And he has no intention of making her leave, and no idea what she could do."

The four teens paused. Piper also could've said, _he also had no idea of how many people she could kill. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Rise of the Prince and Madness _

_The waters were shallow, rippling with the promise that someone would get seriously hurt. The two archeologists groped their knifes with pure fear in their dilated orbs. Their beige uniforms stuck to their bare flesh like melted magma, and stuck there like glue. Both began panting in panicked manners, their muscles bulging out of their shirts__. _

_"_Raine_!" one barked, the male preferably. His copper locks were plastered to his forehead, which was creased with worry. His creamy skin was littered with faint scars, that bled freely. The girl Raine's chest was drenched in sweat and gore. A knife had managed to penetrate her ribcage, and her fawn work clothes tattered and ripped. _

_"Are you okay?" The girl nodded, as she fingered each brunette curl of hers, and removed them from her eyes. "Daren, what _was _that?" _

_Daren wheezed and coughed hoarsly, as he gripped his friend's arm, and helped her hoist of herself. "_Serpopards_," he replied vaguely, as she removed her shirt, which revealed a pristine tank top, and began to squeeze the blood from the cheap material._

_"Serpent leopard hybrids. From Egyptian mythology, but I don't know how..." Unknowingly, a spear was swirling at a speed of thirty-six miles per hour, and was directed straight towards them. _

_Raine shoved Daren out of the way, and braced herself for the stone weapon's impact. The point pierced her gullet, and cracked a pristine bone of her neck. It scraped a muscle, and continued etching itself more deeply into the skin. It passed the barriers of the skin, and went completely through Raine's hollow neck._

_The deceased archaeologist's head hit the floor immediately, with pools of gore lapping over one another, and creating a liquid burial for the female._

_After witnessing the death of his companion, and trying to process it, a knife was spinning freely through the air, before slicing Daren's chest open. _

_The knife began sawing Daren in half, chipping any scabbed flesh and bone it could find._

_Setne began hovering over them, grinning evilly at the puddles of blood he floated over. He placed a set of apricot jail-clothes, and a diamond encrusted ring over the carcasses._

_"Now watch your number of allies drop more, my precious little Rashid," he chuckled, before raising a pathetic flip-phone to his ears._

_"Lyssa. Ah yes, I need your help..."_

**Zia's head hit the plush pillow with a thundering **_**thump, **_**before she surpassed a frantic shriek. **Carter reclined his back against the smooth surface of the fushcia wall, with his hands crossed over his chest. A grim yet worried expression coated his face. Zia's amber orbs scanned the area, before locking eyes with Carter. He sauntered towards her, and sat at the edge of the plush bed.

"Zia, are you okay?" he inquired anxiously, as his palm cupped her cheek. Zia intertwined her dainty fingers with his own, and savored the heat that transfered itself to her caramel-colored skin. The fear was evident in her golden irises, which was unlike her. She was a determined yet hard strategist, and was single-minded. Fear, was not a factor in battle, and that was what scared her the most.

_My precious little Rashid, _said Setne. Surely he wasn't talking but her? Or was he? They shouldn't have let him escape. He seemed more demonic, more rage-filled, and more of a threat.

But what exactly was that spirit planning...

"Yeah. I'm fine," Zineb whispered. Carter nodded, and both shared a pregnant silence. "When you're ready, come downstairs," Carter murmured, in an eerie tone. "But I'm gonna warn you right now, Zia. Something came in and attacked us at night, right under our noses. You might not like what you see."

A dark funnel shrouded the horizon ahead, and caused Leo to tense. Scarlett gripped his shoulder, digging her nails into his flesh, to keep from falling off the golden chariot. Felix emitted a sickly groan, and leaned over the edge. "What's going on now? I swear, if this is some prank." He let that threat hang in the air like wisps of smoke, before hurling the contents of his stomach over the edge. Crow smirked boldly, which made Leo glare daggers at the boy.

_What was he thinking, at a time like this?_

"Yo," he barked. "How far are we from Camp?" Crow was humming to himself, and chuckled weirdly. Leo was about to make Crow a crow-burger. No one annoyed him more than the conceited pretty-boy.

"I don't know," Crow admitted sheepishly. There's too much fog. Thunder grumbled lowly, penetrating the peace of the slumbering heavens, as the winds whipped the chariot around. The thunder began clapping gleefully, with the lightning crackling, as if readying itself for a strike.

"Dude!" Leo screeched, as he swiftly swerved to the right. He began glaring at the sky. "What do you _want_?" Distractedly, he released the reins, which Scarlett gripped in one swift motive. The pegasi surpassed frantic whines, before halting, and causing the four to jerk forward. Screams of horror escaped their parted lips as one streak of lightning collided with the side of their carriage.

Shrieking loudly, most of which were surpressed by Felix, the carriage began tumbling towards shards of icy water. The chariot caught fire, much to Leo's surprise. It was withering and burning, their ride. Beads of sweat adorned Scarlett's eyes, which she squeezed shut.

Flames briskly devoured the burning chariot, causing the pegasi to abandon their post. Leo, Felix, Scarlett, and Crow plunged into the pacific waves of frigid water. It sloshed them around, and in the distance, the defiant boom of the chariot was heard. Leo noticed the chunks of gold floating freely in the air, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Thin strips of smoke lingered in the air, as Scarlett stroked through the icy liquid, searching restlessly for her twin. The waves droned loudly. Smoke seeped into her throat, and caused her to gurgle.

Voids of endless ebon dots blinded her vision, and Scarlett's petite form slowly descended towards the bottom of the endless hell. Her body gradually began sinking, and her heart thumped softly in her chest. Her fear of drowning was coming true, and soon, she was to join the world of fear.

She had lost everything: _her mother, her brother, her father who abadoned them, and now this. She was dying in increments, and any God or Goddess laughing was making a mockery of her. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Defying Gravity _

**Her entire body felt as if someone had been incising a blade into her bare flesh, **_**repeatedly**_**. Chiron pressed a transparent shard of glass into her forearm, expecting crimson plasma. When it flowed from Zineb's azure veins, Chiron found onyx stained liquid infiltrating her blood. **He frowned, before shaking his head in disapproval.

"Zineb, you didn't tell me you were _poisoned,_" he scolded, as he stroked his scruffy chocolate beard. He stared at her with the worry of any fatherly figure, but Zineb just scowled at this.

She began wincing in pain. It hurt to move, to stare, to do _anything _practical.

"Chiron, I thought we _discussed_ this. I was sedated by Setne, who was concealed in a human disguise. A _glamor _of some sort. The liquid used to put me sleep, did put me to _sleep. _But when I woke up, I was in a jail-cell, _again, _but this time everything began to hurt. I don't know what's wrong with me, or what was in that potion, rather, and I doubt you do too."

Chiron nodded, and picked up a tethered parchment. "Now, onto the disappearances. If you _didnt _murder these people: magicians, mortals, and demigods alike, then where do you expect they vanished to?" Chiron inquired curiously. Zineb's eyes lit up.

"It's rare. An old Arab legend, that was never told amongst people because of it's unrealisticness. Daedalus wasn't the _only _constructor of labyrinthine mazes, you know."

Zineb paused, before gripping the edges of the pristine front porch. Dionysus drank cherry Coke contently, and smirked at Chiron and Zineb's conversation. They chit-chatted like a bunch of _old ladies_.

Zineb took a piece of linen, and bandaged her wound, hissing in pain at the folding gesture. Her limbs and muscles were being stretched to their limits.

Her eyes watered, as she turned back towards Chiron and Dionysus, who chuckled in amusement. "Who is this other labyrinth maker?" Dionysus questioned, scoffing slightly.

"Hmm, how about the roguish Egyptian gods who you basically _copied_?" Zineb challenged, as she folded her arms over her chest. Her amber irises began scanning this Camp-Halfblood with curious eyes. She caught every detail of each intricate pillar, and porcelain machinery that lied within the hallowed refugee of these daemons, or demigods. She watched the campers playing various games to inhance their athletic abilites, and battling techniques.

Dionysus was blabbing on about the Greeks were as original as anything original in this "_young, hip, time period,_" but Zineb decided not to tell them where the campers, magicians, and mortals were, _yet. _She needed to gain their trust, before her last breath, which she feared was nearing day-by-day.

Before Dionysus could continue his rant, Zineb heard a horrific scream pierce the crispy autumn air. Zineb threw her head back, and closed her chocolate orbs that showed despair in them.

_Not another one, _she thought defeatedly. _Im already convicted for the murder of two archaelogists, when I was in jail. _

Zineb then forced her eyes open, and gazed at the tattoo-adorned boy, with suspicion. Piper, counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, was helping the boy get to his feet. Zineb raised an eyebrow, as she watched Chiron trot towards the wounded warrior. Perseus Jackson, also assisted this boy. Onyx strands of hair sprayed over his forehead, stumbling pleasantly over his glistening sea-green orbs. His skin was tan and his body rippled with lean muscles.

Zineb continued eyeing the boy warily.

_Something was definitely not right about him._

She hobbled towards the crowd of worried campers definately, and met Percy Jackson's dark glare.

"Chiron, what is _she _doing here?" he snarled, clenching his fists. "She's the reason Jason, Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, Frank, my mom and step-dad, and Annabeth are _dead_," he bellowed, before hurling himself at her.

Zineb stared at him emotionlessly, before raising a palm weakly, and allowing his form to float freely in the atmosphere;defying gravity. Piper's eyes got glassy, and campers peered at her with fierce expressions that read:

_We'll attack if there's anymore funny business._

Zineb shared a deeply stern look with Chiron. He seemed to be the only person to trust her, even though the odds were against her. And for that, she was grateful.

He nodded, and Zineb exchanged the gesture, despite the throbbing pain in her head.

"I'll bargain with you, Perseus Jackson," Zineb replied vaguely. "I will tell you where I think your _live_ friends are, as well all those who have vanished," she started. Percy cocked his head in what was supposed to be an intimidating motive.

Zineb stared at him blankly.

_No one can be trusted_, she reminded herself.

"And where is that?" he questioned harshly. Zineb raised a palm. "Under _one _condition," she expressed bleakly. Chiron raised an eyebrow, and Piper stared at her with absolute hatred. Percy stepped forward.

"I hope you know I will do _anything _to get my friends and family back," he murmured vulnerably. Zineb grinned smugly.

_A fatal weakness. _

"In a few days, Mr. Jackson, I will be on the run, _again_," she drawled, focusing on his serious gaze. "You and I have enemies, the same in some cases. Our enemies are not ones we're used to. My enemy, the prince Setne of Egyptian times, has the US believing I'm a terrorist of some sort. Many of you have believed to be true," Zineb voiced loudly, watching Percy lock his fingers in a powerful fist.

"Here is my proposition," Zineb started. "I know two groups of powerful beings who will assist you. One, you are already aquaitanced with. I will show you these beings you must work with." Percy frowned, before glowering at the sorceress.

"What's _that_ suppossed to mean?" he snorted. "What about where my friends and family?" he hissed, as Piper and Chiron held him back. Zineb rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Be practical, Jackson," she sneered. "Setne, the man incharge of this wants me _dead_. Im running away from the police, so he's distracted. This means there won't be much attention on you, and these two other groups. But enough of that. I'm going to start proving myself to you," Zineb vowed.

"And I'll start by helping your camper friend." Zineb never did take her eyes of the boy, though. She summoned a golden staff from the abysses of the _Duat_, and started removing a single strand of glittering topaz memory.

She let the fiber float freely through the shrill atmosphere, and searched for the one this Crow lad described:

_Burning chariot, the demigods that were supposed to be saved, how they drowned and he managed to escape. _

Suspicion dripped from his words, and soon Zineb searched idly for the recent vision. Her staff analyzed the memory as if it were a cell a scientist was examining.

She frowned at what she saw. It was nothing that Crow described, but it described how Zineb was accused of killing the American archeologists.

And soon, the sweltering visions of all the traumatized events that happened to these characters seeped into Zineb's brain like a nasty cold remedy.

She knew perfectly well where Crow and his companions were, but one thing kept swimming throughout the tides of her aching minds:

_Deceit. Crow was playing all of them. He was a servant of Setne, and another powerful force. But what exactly _was _this powerful being? Was it Greek, Roman, or Egyptian? _

"I know where they are," Zineb concluded. "Just around the coast of Long Island Sound."

Chiron nodded, and started barking orders at some oblivious campers, while Zineb continued eyeing Crow, with newfound disgust.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, with a hidden mischievous glint in her chocolate orbs. She grinned wickedly.

_No one defied Zineb Rashid, and got away with it._

She lifted Crow cautiously, and drug him towards Hecate's ominous cabin.

_He wouldn't tell anyone anything, and he wouldn't be awake to deliver messages to the enemy. _It was demonic and diabolical, but Zineb couldn't afford distractions. Her life was on the line.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Chained _**

**Darkness tainted the ceiling like a myriad of gray shades, never ending. Sweat aligned his entire form, which shivered, as each droplet gripped onto the frigid air greedily**.

Crow darted his ecru orbs in a panicked manner, before exhaling and inhaling briefly. His burly torso was chained—yes, chained—to nothing but the damp atmosphere. He was floating freely, and if he broke free from his prison, he'd fall to oblivion. To his colossal fear; madness.

Zineb grinned cockily, and raised an eyebrow, amused by Crow's fit.

When they shared a long gaze, Crow gnawed on his bottom lip, before curling them into a venomous frown.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired, gritting his teeth. "You think you can fool them into believing that _you're Shabti is her_, when I'm trying to warn them that it _isn't_."

Zineb's eyes transitioned to a threatening scarlet, before they changed into an alarming charcoal hue.

"Do you honestly think you can help them so easily? So desperate, your asking Lyssa, the Goddess of Mad Rage? You've been helping me for quite some time, Crow, and I understand that you think you can be a 'savior' of some sort, as if to get your way into the Isles of Blest." She paused.

"I thought you'd get it through your thick skull. You can't escape me, demigod. I'm the a prince of Egypt, a master of all kinds of magic." Zineb murmured, before caressing the left side of his neck.

"What about the girl?" Crow whispered. Zineb's lips coiled into a wicked from, before her nails punctured his flesh, sedating him with a venom of an unknown substance. Crow drifted into the endless of voids of sleep, like the others. Smirking definitely, she closed her eyes, and chuckled half-heartedly.

"Sharing the same fate as you, Crow." The demonic guffaws intensified as she thought of her devious scheme of revenge.

"This is what those _immortals_ get for trying to send me to the Underworld," she hissed through clenched teeth. "And they can watch their precious earth, and children pawned in this mess."

Zineb jolted upwards, her back still propped against the cream-tinted wall of the Medics Cabin. Perseus watched her with suspicion, resisting the urge to tear the magician apart limb-from-limb.

It was very unlike Percy to think these morbid thoughts, but everything about the sorceress screeched "_untrustworthy_."

Scowling, and fiddling with the hem of his apricot Camp Halfblood t-shirt, he approached the magician; startling her in the process, much to his happiness.

"What are you going to do after you have your little chit-chat?" Percy questioned, focusing his stare on Leo, Crow the son of Erebus, and the two newbies.

Zineb shrugged nonchalantly, as if killing many people wasn't that important. "I have two camps, and a school of magic to reunite, kid. Patience."

Percy raised an eyebrow, and watched Will Solace and his siblings feed the campers ambrosia-and-nectar. Patience? His mother, step-father, girlfriend, and friends had disappeared. _Patience_?

Zineb gazed at Percy intently, before refocusing her gaze on the ground, and gnawing her bottom lip. Sweat lined her forehead, and something else.

Blood.

Screams and sobs began racking her panicked form, like a transparent ghost in agony. Each hysterical shriek pierced the solemn silence of the establishment, before slicing noises incised Zineb's tannish skin.

Percy gaped at the sight, and took a step back, before the girl gripped his shoulders.

"Perseus," she rasped. "Brooklyn and San Francisco, you must go there." Lucent light rippled from her chest, and skin began bubbling madly. Percy yelped, and tried to pry the girl from him.

"This is a _Shabti_," Zineb started, before her head sliced open, and blonto attached itself to his face. "An _Automaton_, to you Greeks. You were right, I can't be trusted. If you see a form of myself above ground, don't trust it, but _use_ it. It can help you find your friends, and those who have vanidhed."

She panted, each molecule inside her body slowly turning into a gaseous gray. "Setne has been here, Percy, And he will try to break you, and the others. Not everyone one you love can be _trusted_. But don't trust, _use_."

With that, wisps of wind disintegrated the Shabti, and Percy quivered with a welcoming feeling; fear.

And for the millionth time in his life, something horrendous occurred.

_He and his friends had been given a quest._

_And it's short_. I know. Also, I haven't brought up much of the Kane Chronicles in this fan-fiction. But in the next few chapters, I plan on bring TKC up more often, as well as more of the gang, _AND _possibly **NEW** **CHARACTERS. **

In the worlds of the Mellmark Toast Inventor_: "_OH MY GOLLY GOSH_." _

_STAY TUNED AND THANKS FOR READING! :) _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Haunted Heart

**A cloaked yet bruised replica of Zia, except older, rested on a rugged mahogany rock, with a suspicious crimson liquid tainting its shininess.**

Scratches nipped at every edge of her pretty face, causing her to grit her teeth. Waves churned violently, wisps spraying the colossal, mountainous environment. It was a rabid typhoon.

Groaning, the older Zia flitted her exhausted amber orbs open, and tried to break free of her bonds. Sapphire salt water splashed her face, and she consumed at least a pint of saltwater.

Gasping with all her might, she broke free from her chains, and flipped three-hundred-and-sixty degrees before plunging into the frigid, murky waters. She began stroking through the waters, each hand falling before her face and slapping the water.

Soon, columns of flames were emitted from the mouths of demons; dragons from the most wicked terrors. Shocked from the sudden realization she was being hunted, Zia's copy dove into the obscured waters, vanishing instantly.

Squawking with impatience, the dragons hovered over the water's glistening surface. Abruptly, a pillar of icy, aqueous liquid, locked itself around the diameter of the first beast's neck, and forced it downwards.

She hurtled herself on-top of the beast, and drew a golden staff. Sparks shot from the device's tip, forcing the dragon upwards once more. The girl looked grim, but stated at Sadie's mystical _ba._

She analyzed Sadie as if she were chopped liver, nodded in her direction, and flew away.

Frowning, Sadie had no idea what had just occurred.

_Come on, wake up, _she urged herself. _I really want to annoy Carter right now..._

Sadie slowly awoke, much to her distaste. The dream had been insistent—almost demanding. It seemed to warn her of something. But Sadie couldn't place a finger on it.

She began stretching, fully aware of the bluish-violet splotches that adorned the bags underneath her eyes.

Exhaustion was overwhelming her slowly.

To make up for the lack of sleep though, Sadie showered, and slowly hobbled towards her bed, fully dressed. She patted her caramel locks with the achromatic towel.

_Oh Walt,_ Sadie thought dully. _What do all these bad omens mean?_

Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. "I'm kinda busy!" Sadie hollered untruthfully.

_Its way too early, _Sadie reasoned. _Who could possibly be up at 5 in the freaking morning?_

The knock on the door was more insistent; and harsh this time. "_Sadie_! Open up before I strangle you!"

Groaning, Sadie strolled to the door, with a signature smirk plastered to her face. If Sadie learned anything about living with her darling brother Carter, it was the arrogant comments that ticked him off most. And playing with words, nonchalantly.

She thrust the door open, and cleared her throat.

"_Sadie's Personal Office— _where I simply _love _being bothered at midnight, mind you. What can I help you with, Mister Debby Downer?"

Carter shook his head, before clenching his jaw. But nonetheless, Sadie could practically see the eye-roll in his heavy, caramel gaze.

She smirked victoriously.

"I was wondering if you could come downstairs," Carter muttered. "For breakfast, maybe a _Dunkin Donuts _munchkin bag if Cleo, our godsend of a librarian, is feeling sentimental."

Sadie cocked an eyebrow. "Is that _all _you need, Carter? Because if that's so, I'm going to try to get back a few hours of sleep. Breakfast at midnight. What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to be cliché, and reenact a _Taylor Swift_ song?"

Sadie huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. Brothers were—_unbelievable_!

"No," Carter continued in his same, low, voice. "There's something else, Sadie."

"Well, then what is it?" Sadie cried, exasperatedly. Carter ran his fingers through his chocolate curls wearily, before sighing audibly.

"Brooklyn House, the Twenty-First Nome, and our home, got attacked. There isn't any serious damage, like our previous battles with Apophis in Egypt, but its pretty lethal damage."

That made absolutely _no sense_. There wasn't any physical damage, but there was damage.

"Describe the _damage,_" Sadie commanded, chuckling at the fact the way she said _damage_ sounded like _damn. _"Sleeping curse," Carter said, before licking his lips. "Most of our initiates have been put to sleep, and from what Dawn says, it's like they're being tormented in their sleep."

Both had fallen silent, crestfallen almost.

"Is Amos coming?" Sadie managed to utter, barely above a whisper. Carter nodded. "Zia's up too," Carter managed to murmur. "She and Jaz are helping Dawn, and Matrix, to try to uncover the mystery."

Sadie nodded, before turning to her bed. "I'll be along in a minute." Carter nodded, before closing the door behind her.

Sadie closed her sapphire eyes, and inhaled and exhaled briefly.

"Oh Walt," she murmured. "Give me a sign."

With that, she turned on her heel, and slammed the door behind her.

Two grayish-bluish irises peered at the fragile form of a ten-year old magician.

Frowning, she wiped aquamarine strands from her face, and raised her staff. Dawn muttered incantations that chilled her creamy skin to the bone, before frowning once more.

"Matrix, any luck?" she voiced quite audibly, as Zia, Sadie, and Carter strolled down the stairs.

"None," Matrix admitted sheepishly, before running his hands through his swarthy black curls. It was hard to even call them siblings, him and Dawn.

Matrix and Dawn turned to Carter, Zia, and Sadie's somber expressions.

"Felix, the kid you just examined, Sean, Julian, Alyssa, Paul, Shelby, Lacey, Stacy, Jake, and the initiates that just arrived today have all dropped dead on their own account, or fell asleep, rather. The only ones still wide awake are me, you, Charlie, Cleo, Roxanne, and then you, Carter, Zia, and Sadoe. Adding Khufu the baboon and Freak the griffin to the picture, well, it doesn't really do much. Now subtract Walt and Phantom who vanished, and the fact we have no connection to the First Nome, the center of our world, as of this second, well, we're in really bad shape."

Dawn mentally kicked Matrix's balls. He wasn't supposed to say _that_.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go bother Dominoes," Matrix concluded.

His arrogant cockiness would be the death of him one day.

Carter nodded in his direction, as Zia burrowed her head in his shoulder. Sadie shrugged nonchalantly, before plopping down on a leather couch in the Great Room.

Charlotte, or Charlie, a brunette from Conneticut, and Roxanne, a Hayley Williams wannabe with many ear piercings, were placing blankets over the bodies softly.

Carter and Zia sat down with Sadie. Khufu the baboon, enflamed with topaz fur, and a colorful bottom, was flipping through the channels of the plasma screen TV that hovered above the mantel. His _LA Lakers_ jersey was engrossed with Oreo crumbs.

Dawn sat on Freak the griffin, just to annoy the oversized turkey, and waited for Carter to come to a conclusion. They'd been anticipating his answer all evening and morning.

"Rounds," he finally said. "We should do rounds around Brooklyn, and capture anything that seems out of the ordinary."

Sadie snorted, which caused Dawn to grin.

_Three...two...one..._

"You've been reading way too many _Twilight _books," she decided. "We're not wolves, Carter. We can't go around the city quickly, expecting to be able to face the magical beings out there, you know. And capture them. _Really_? We're, what? Seven, eight, nine people plus a griffin and a baboon who's obsessed with basketball, no offense Khufu."

Khufu grumbled. Zia stared at Sadie for a seldom amount of time, before placing a dainty palm on Carter's chest. No one spoke or chuckled, even as Matrix sang _One Direction_ songs in a mediocre tone.

"I'll do it," Charlotte said out of the blue. She jogged towards them, with a water bottle in her grasp. Charlotte was the same age as Dawn, fifteen, and Matrix's crush.

She was a fire elementalist, like Zia, and was very strong. She also volunteered for a lot, like for hunting down magical things, for example.

"I haven't gotten out much, and it'd be awesome to run around Brooklyn," she stated. "We might find Walt and Phantom," Roxanne added, before wrapping an arm around Charlotte's shoulders.

Dawn sighed, before rubbing her fingertips against her arms.

"I guess," Dawn decided. "We should send teams of two or three per day," Zia said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Carter grunted, before locking his gaze on Dawn. A broad lump constricted the back of her throat.

"We'll start tomorrow. I'll send Matrix and Charlotte out first. As of right now, I think it's best if we all go to bed."

"I second that," Zia said, before planting a kiss on Carter's forehead, and gracing her way towards her bedroom. Charlotte and Roxanne followed, and Matrix continued singing absurdly.

When everyone, including Sadie, had gone to bed.

Carter locked his amber orbs on Dawn's frantic body.

"Dawn," he started. "You know something, and you're hiding information." Clearly, Carter didn't look pleased with that. _He isn't even acting like himself,_ Dawn told herself.

But it didn't help that guilt was washing her away, and consuming her at the same time.

Dawn nodded in response, and focused on the ground.

Carter crossed his arms over his chest definitely, before cocking his head in her direction.

"I believe you know who did this," Carter said, motioning his hands towards the scene of bodies. They smelt like carcasses at a crematoria, even though they weren't dead. They were sickly, ghastly almost.

Dawn was shaking, and clenching her fists. Yes, she knew who put the magicians in an eternal sleep. She knew who attacked Brooklyn House, with her _**mad rage**_.

But Carter couldn't know. If not, someone was going to die. And Dawn couldn't help but know who would die; _Matrix._

Carter bore his brown eyes into her own, before sighing.

"Dawn, what are you hiding? I'm not as stupid and thick as you think I am. I'm trying to save lives," Carter started. Dawn surpassed a growl. "And I'm trying to right wrongs, _Kane._" Both shared a cold stare.

"Great," Carter smirked. "We both have something in common. Now, come on, Dawn, spill. We have plenty of time."

Hi guys! I'm SOOO sorry I didn't update like all month. I've been caught up with schoolwork, and then got writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Realms of Reminiscence

"_**There's something about vulnerability, that scares me, Carter**__. It's such a raw feeling, that hits you inside the core of your heart. It punctures little holes inside of it, and teases you. Mercilessly. It reminds you of the weakness you showed your enemies, and the strength you could not visualize anymore. And the worst part of it all, is that it is all your fault. It's like an endless void of reminiscence, Carter. It's a string of memories that comes back at you all at once. It pounds against your battered self, and–and, just keeps hurting you. I'll admit that I've done some horrid things in the past, Carter. I've gambled in stakes that were too high. I've made bargains that I regret bitterly. I've been forced to let go of people I love, because I betrayed and played their trust. _

_Everything comes back in bright flashes now. I—I don't know how much more I can take with this endless game. I don't even know how I got into this mess, gambling with Lyssa, the goddess of mad rage. I guess, perhaps, because I was placing bets on the demons of my past. I guess, part of me knew, what I was getting myself into. I guess Lyssa's arms were like bright lights—sucking me into her torture. I gave that woman everything I had, just to get a chance at a better life. But with every deal I made, I just ended up sinking my toes deeper and deeper into her quicksand. Soon, it was imprinted into the back of my hand. _

_The deceit and treachery. With every move I made to ensure their safety, I ended up regretting each move. Soon, I was playing with big tyrants, and Setne. And the most grusome, sick part of it all was that I couldn't escape. I _wanted _to be deceptive. I wanted to ruin the lives I envied, to have my revenge against the Gods; both Greek, Roman, and Egyptian. I wanted those immortals to watch as I made them suffer, because of what they did to me, Matrix, and _him. _I had burned my bridges, and broke down my walls."_

_Dawn paused, before inhaling briefly._

_"Carter, I want to make up for the sins of my past. That's why I came to the Twenty-First, to right my wrongs. But I'm going to tell you this, and I want you to listen very closely. I will stand by you through every stick and stone of this—evil that's coming for us. But, at some point in time, Setne will give me back what he took from me. But to get it, well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make a choice."_

_She stared at him contently._

_"And that choice, you may not like."_

Charlotte and Matrix strolled through the busy streets of Brooklyn like lions scouting out their pray. People on the busy streets paid no mind to them, which made Charlotte frown.

"Why so down, Charlie?" Matrix inquired, with a cheeky smile. Charlotte shrugged.

"If there was something out there, and we could track it down, and bring it to Carter, I could get back to Brooklyn House and watch reruns of Friends," Charlotte stated, before scrunching her nose in distaste.

"It's eight in the morning. No one should get up that early."

Matrix smirked.

"Lazy much?"

"And why are _you_ so eager, mister _'I think I'm cool 'cause I have a name that sounds mathematical_.'"

Charlotte returned the mischievous grin.

Matrix rolled his eyes as they corralled around the beefy group of venemous business men.

"Matrix is an _epic_ name!" he countered. "I'm like a maze! It's freaking boss! And besides, I haven't had _fun _in a long time."

Charlotte chuckled dryly.

"You're living proof that our society's messed up!"

Matrix gasped sardonically, before stiffening. Charlotte stared at him weirdly.

"Rebels," he murmured emotionlessly, before placing Charlie to his back.

Both drew their staffs abruptly, which caused Charlotte to lose herself in the realms of reminiscence. _What was up with Matrix?_

With a little persuasion, as well as a battle of the fists: Leo, Scarlett, Felix, Percy, and Piper managed tI snag a battered Chevy from a drunkard.

The three drove in silence, with dampened emotions colliding with another. Leo had called the driver's seat; Scarlett, the slashed passenger seat. Piper, Felix, and Percy were left to wallow in the back, with weapons steadied and petty rucksacks in need of attention.

Leo's greasy palms rested on the wheel; his mind bursting with anger and anguish. Chiron hid valuable information from him! He had a twin, if _that_ was even possible. And she was supposedly dead, but according to that, there was Zineb character who basically walked into camp, acting like she owned the place.

And every word she said, people believed it as if Zeus had praised them. And then when Leo offers to do something _good_, he ended up being drenched in water, _drowning, _and when it was Crow's fault, _he _ended up getting blamed.

Typical.

"Do you think it's weird?" Leo asked Scarlett, before flitting his gaze to an enormous map of New York, and making a right.

"What's weird?" Scarlett inquired, before scowling in confusion.

"Chiron and that _Zebra_ chic both sent us to Brooklyn with _no idea_ what to look for?"

Scarlett shook her head, before placing a pristine headphone in her ear.

"I don't think it's weird, because usually when I'm trying to solve a problem that's smaller that it seems, my mom usually leaves it to me and Felix to solve."

Leo gripped her hand affectionately, before flashing a small smile.

"If she's alive, we'll get her back," Leo promised.

Scarlett nodded, but said nothing else.

"Brooklyn, New York," Piper voiced loudly. Felix grunted, before moving his arms from the comfortable position behind his next.

"Welcome to hell," he stated chirpily, before grinning cheekily. "When do I get to ruin lives?"

Percy smirked, while Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Why are _you _so happy about this?" she snappily muttered. Percy stared at the two with amusement, before he continued grinning.

"Well, someone stole my mom, and I want to kill the person who stole her away from me, calm yourself."

He watched Scarlett and Leo heavily, before staring at Piper again.

"Who pooped in your cereal?"

Piper frowned, before rolling her eyes and staring into oblivion. She then scowled at the heavy laughter Scarlett and Leo.

"Percy, you told me that if demigods interacted with technology, bad things would happen. Like, monster attack _bad_."

Percy nodded.

"Technology attracts monsters. Thats obvious."

"Well, Scarlett's listening to music."

Felix tugged on Percy's sleeve, before thrusting his body downwards. Percy was about to grit his teeth, and surpass un-gentlemen like curses, when he soon realized what Felix had done to save his life.

Intimidating business men weaved their bodies together to form a demonic-looking dragon made of pure flesh and blood.

And what was keeping them from eating the Chevy whole, were crimson beams of light.

_A/n: IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE WEEKS. Ill be updating this story with two more chapters this week! Thanks for reading. _


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I'm dreadfully sorry for not updating for a while. I'm gonna come clean with what I wish to tell you: The Wrath of the Dead wont be updated for a long time. I'm suffering major writer's block, and I want to fix the story up, because, to be honest, I'm not enjoying the way my writing is coming out. I have so many ideas for this story, but they're not coming together. If I'm to continue this fanfiction, which I really want to, I want to devote the proper amounts of time to it, minus school and my stories on Wattpad, that I'm also struggling to update.

When I update again, it will be when this entire fanfiction is completed. Im sorry again. Life has been extremely overwhelming lately, and it's been taking it's toll on me.

Thanks so much for supporting this story, and/or just reading it.

-Sabrina


End file.
